Gara-gara Nonton Film Biru
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha mencoba mengundang Naruto kerumahnya untuk menonton sebuah film yang entah film apa?. Naruto yang orangnya sangat penasaran hanya bisa meng-iya-kan permintaan Sasuke. Ketika Naruto setuju dengan permintaannya, Sasuke malah tersenyum nakal dan didalam hatinya ia merasa senang bukan main. Sebenarnya film apa yang ingin ditunjukkan olehnya kepada Naruto?. SasufemNaru!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto De Arimasu**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru Desu!**

**Dampak Gara-gara Nonton Film Biru**

**By : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**Genre : Comedy, Friendship, Drama (Kayaknya), Romance**

**Warn: OOC, Gaje, OC, Diluar jangkauan (?), and manymore...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Gak Terima Flame!**

Teng,,,tong...teng...tong

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi, bersama dengan dentingan bel tersebut banyak para murid disana mulai keluar kelas dengan senyuman terlukis di Baa-sanr mereka, begitu pula dengan gadis berambut kuning yang satu ini. Gadis manis tetapi tomboy itu tersenyum lebar ketika bel berbunyi, bahkan dirinya yang paling ramai diantara teman-temannya.

Yah, gadis itu selalu saja semangat...tidak, mungkin terlalu semangat. Karena setiap harinya gadis itu selalu saja tertawa, berteriak dan bahkan sesekali bernyanyi gaje dikelas. Gadis manis itu tak kenal tempat dan waktu, dan dirinya juga tak tahu malu. Dan karena sifat semangatnya itu, gadis itu dijuluki dengan nama BO 'Baka Onna' oleh teman-temannya.

Gadis tersebut juga orangnya sangat penasaran dengan segala hal jadi dirinya selalu saja ingin mencari tahu segala apapun yang membuatnya penasaran. Gadis itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari pemimpin 2 perusahaan tersukses di kota Konoha yakni Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.

Dilihat dari namanya, gadis ini mengikuti marga Kushina, kenapa? Itu karena waktu dia lahir, sempat terjadi konflik antara Minato dan Kushina soal marga Naruto, bahkan karena suasananya terlalu panas mereka jadi harus melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukan oleh orang dewasa yakni melakukan Hom Pim Pa. Konyol memang, tetapi apa yang mau dikatakan? Minato dan Kushina memang ingin memiliki keturunan masing-masing untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka, kita bisa lihat dari marga mereka bukan? Setelah menikah pun mereka tetap tak mau mengganti marga mereka.

Saat ini Naruto memasukki kantin dengan jalan santai menuju counter kantin. Setibanya disana, Naruto bimbang ingin memakan apa, karena menu-menu makanan yang ada di kantin semuanya enak-enak. Tetapi ketika selama 10 menit dirinya terdiam, akhirnya dia memilih makanannya. Dengan senyuman khasnya, gadis itu menunjuk ke papan menu yang tertempel kokoh diatas sambil menyerukan kata 'Ramen Asin'.

"Baka, kenapa kau selalu saja semangat sih?" tanya seorang pemuda disebelahnya yang juga ingin memesan makanannya.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto yang berada disebelahnya dengan tatapan begitu dingin dan menusuk. Pemuda itu mempunyai warna mata yang sangat gelap dan rambut raven-nya ditata melawan gravitasi dan jika dilihat dari samping rambutnya terlihat seperti rambut pantat ayam.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Hehehe, gomen...gomen aku hari ini lagi semangat banget"

"Kau memang setiap harinya selalu semangat"

"Hahahaha, oh iya kau ingin memesan makanan ya?"

"Bukan, ingin memesan racun, ya iyalah memesan makanan"

"Hehehe, iya ya. Bodohnya aku"

"Itulah kenapa kau dipanggil baka onna"

Naruto yang mendengar tuturannya tersebut hanya tertawa-tawa kecil saja. Padahal Sasuke sangat benci dengan sifatnya itu, Naruto selalu saja sok akrab dan selalu tersenyum jika didekatnya. Dan dirinya juga selalu saja mengikut campuri segala urusannya, Sasuke masih ingat ketika waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu di festival budaya sekolah tahun lalu. Waktu itu Sasuke dan teman sekelasnya saat itu membuka stand cake, dan waktu itu Naruto berada disitu. Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin lihat-lihat stand-nya lalu mencoba cake-nya tetapi lama-kelamaan Naruto penasaran dengan cara pembuatannya hingga akhirnya dia mengendap-endap kedapur dan membuat kekacauan didapur, yah meskipun akhirnya gara-gara perbuatannya cake di kelas Sasuke tersebut habis terjual.

Naruto memang seorang gadis tomboy yang tak bisa diam, tetapi bukan berarti dirinya tak bisa memasak atau membuat kue. Naruto suka memasak dan dia mengendap-endap juga karena ingin lihat cara pembuatan kue mereka. Pada saat itulah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi teman.

"Sasuke, aku duluan ya?" seru Naruto ketika dirinya sudah menerima mie ramennya

"Hn" sahut Sasuke singkat.

Selang lima menit, Sasuke akhirnya menerima makanan yang dipesannya dan dia kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Naruto yang berada di meja paling sudut. Sebenarnya Sasuke duduk di meja Naruto karena dia mempunyai sebuah alasan. Ketika sesampainya di meja Naruto, ia langsung duduk dan memakan Yakiniku dagingnya.

"Naruto, nanti malam kau kosong tidak?" tanya Sasuke santai ketika dia dan Naruto menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Iya, aku kosong. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu"

"Menunjukkan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Film"

"Hn, kemarin aku baru membelinya, kata temanku film itu sangat seru kalau kita menontonnya bersama dengan seorang gadis. Aku 'kan tak terlalu akrab dengan para gadis disini, aku hanya akrab denganmu jadi kalau kamu mau..."

"Ha'i, aku mau. Lagipula aku juga penasaran, film apa yang kau beli"

"Baiklah, nanti pukul 10 kau datang ke kost-an ku, oke?"

"Lah, malam banget. Kenapa gak jam 8 atau berapa gitu?"

"Katanya, film ini cocok kalau kita menontonnya malam-malam"

"Ah, masa sih"

"Iya, katanya kalau kita menontonnya malam-malam suaranya jadi sangat jelas"

Naruto awalnya merasa bimbang, karena jam segitu biasanya dia sudah tidur dan tentu saja pasti akan dilarang keluar rumah oleh ibunya. Tetapi karena dia benar-benar penasaran, dia akan mencari cara untuk tak mengantuk dan kabur dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina.

"Oke, tak apa-apa"

"Hn"

-x-x-x-x-

Pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh tujuh menit malam, Naruto keluar dari rumahnya secara mengendap-endap, dia membawa tas besar dipunggungnya, didalam tas tersebut berisi banyak sekali makanan dan minuman. Sebenarnya ia membawa banyak makanan dan minuman karena ia bermaksud untuk menangkal kantuknya nanti.

Sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya percaya pada makanan yang ia bawa, tetapi ia tetap percaya diri dan berfikir mungkin saja nanti filmnya seru dan akhirnya rasa kantuknya pun menghilang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya tiba didepan kost-an Sasuke. Naruto mengetuk pintu kost-an Sasuke sebanyak tiga kali dan kemudian muncullah pemuda tampan dibalik pintu tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang?"

"Aku pasti akan datang –ttebayo. Kau tahu 'kan aku ini orangnya penasaran"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tersenyum lagi

"Yah sudah, ayo masuk. Aku baru saja mau mempersiapkannya" lanjut Sasuke seraya menyuruh Naruto masuk ke rumah kost-annya.

Setibanya diruangan tamu, Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa panjang satu-satunya disana. Sasuke tersenyum aneh ketika melihat Naruto dengan wajah polosnya menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ruanganmu terlihat rapih Sasuke, terakhir aku datang kemari ruangan tamumu ini selalu saja berantakan"

"Hei! Apa kau mengkritikku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja, hihihi"

"Hah, hei! Kau mau minum apa?"

"Aku? Yah, aku sudah mempersiapkannya lebih dulu, hihihi" balas Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya.

"Kau membawa makanan? Untuk apa? 'kan kau ada dirumahku, aku bisa mempersiapkannya?"

"Hihihi, aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

"Oh gitu, ya sudah. Kita mulai saja ya"

"Hm"

"Hehe" Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil berjalan menuju DVR-nya. Lalu sesampainya disana ia malah tersenyum-senyum gaje, apalagi ketika saat dia memegang video-nya, ekspresi Sasuke sudah seperti setan.

Sasuke memasukkan video CD-nya ke DVR lalu ia menghidupkan televisinya dan setelah itu muncullah gambar aneh muncul di televisi.

"EH?!" teriak Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat film apa yang ia tonton.

Baa-sanr Naruto bergetar hebat, dan tubuhnya pun terasa tak nyaman ketika melihat cewek dan cowok yang berada disana.

"Hmmph...hmmh...hmmph~" Naruto menahan desahannya ketika ia merasa ingin sekali mendesah. Rok yang ia pakai saat ini ia remas kuat-kuat bermaksud mencoba menahan rasa gemetar yang saat ini ia rasakan.

"Naruto, ada apa? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Sas...hmmph...su...ke, kenapa...hemmph~ kau menyuruhku menonton ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak tahan ya?"

"Bu...bukan...aku... AKU KUAT KOK –TTEBAYO!" jawab Naruto antusias dengan mata sapphire membara. Ia mencoba menahan rasa aneh yang berada dalam dirinya waktu itu, ia tak mau rasa aneh ini ketahuan oleh Sasuke, jika Sasuke tahu, maka habislah dia.

"Oh, baiklah kalau gitu ayo kita tonton sampai habis" sahut Sasuke nakal dan kemudian ia duduk santai disebelah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan rasa gelisah yang begitu besar.

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan harinya adalah hari minggu, Sasuke datang berkunjung kerumah Naruto dengan senyuman tipis dan nakal terlukis di Baa-sanrnya. Semalam ia begitu puas semalam, dan sekarang ia ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya ketika dirinya datang kesini dan membawa film lanjutan itu dan menontonnya di rumahnya.

Sebenarnya dia datang kerumah Naruto tanpa memberitahu Naruto terdahulu. Dia bermaksud memberi kejutan pada temannya itu dan tentu saja ingin melihat reaksinya.

Sasuke menekan bel rumah besar keluar Uzumaki dan Namikaze sebanyak satu kali lalu semenit kemudian muncullah seorang maid membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Sesampainya di ruangan tamu, Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah sedang memakan semangkok ramen dan pria tampan berambut jabrik sedang membaca koran.

"Oh Konichiwa Sasuke-san" sapa Kushina sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Kemarilah nak, bergabunglah dengan kami" sapan Minato

"Tidak Jii-san, Baa-san terima kasih. Jii-san, Baa-san, Naruto nya ada tidak?"

Deg!

"Uhuk...uhuk!" Kushina tersedak kuah mie ramennya ketika Sasuke menyebutkan nama anaknya tersebut. Minato yang melihatnya langsung refleks memberikannya minum lalu menghusap-husap punggung wanita cantik tersebut bermaksud mencoba menenangkan dan menghilangkan batuk-batuknya.

"Sasuke...uhuk...-san...lebih baik kau jangan temui dia dulu. Saat ini Naruto sikapnya lagi aneh" sahut Kushina setelah selesainya dari batuk-batuknya.

"Iya, Naruto saat ini sedang depresi...kurasa" ikut Minato masih menghusap-husap punggung Kushina.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran ketika kedua pasangan didepannya itu berkata hal demikian, memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah mungkin ini karena dampak dari film semalam, jika memang benar, ini sangat mengasyikkan. Begitulah yang difikirkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya Jii-san, Baa-san?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura bodoh.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, ini sangat memalukan."

"Sepertinya aku dan Kushina salah memberinya makan kemarin."

"Boleh aku menemuinya Jii-san, Baa-san?"

Deg!

"A...jangan Sasuke! Nanti kau malah jadi korban!" sahut Kushina dan Minato bersamaan

"Ah?"

"Tadi pagi Baa-san sama Jii-san sudah jadi korbannya. Naruto bersikap liar dan... 'Dewasa' sejak pagi."

"Liar...Dewasa?" beo Sasuke tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi. Padahal semalam Naruto Cuma sekedar bergetar kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi liar. Apakah sebesar inikah efek nonton film itu?.

"Tidak apa-apa Baa-san, Jii-san. Aku ingin melihatnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu."

"A...apakah kau serius?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Hn. Aku dan Naruto kan sudah lama berteman, mungkin saja dia sembuh ketika melihatku" sahut Sasuke percaya diri.

"Baiklah"

"Tapi ingat, jangan lakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Naruto?" ancam Minato

"Eh?"

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, jangan pernah melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padanya, mengerti?" lanjut Minato tegas.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?' batin Sasuke.

Minato dan Kushina berjalan memimpin Sasuke menuju kamar Naruto. Dan sesampainya disana, Minato dan Kushina langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Pada ketika Minato dan Kushina ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, Minato berpesan pada Sasuke lagi dengan berbisik

"Tolong tahan dirimu"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pesan Minato lalu ketikanya Minato dan Kushina sudah tak sepenuhnya terlihat, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto sebanyak tiga kali dan lima menit kemudian terbukalah pintu tersebut.

"Hai Sasuke, tepat sekali –ttebayo!"

Sruuuutt

Sasuke sweatdrop melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini, Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat begitu beraninya Naruto berpakaian seperti itu didepannya. Naruto hanya memakai swimsuit berwarna biru lengkap dengan postur belang-belang layaknya kulit harimau tetapi warnanya biru. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, seluruh tubuh Naruto semuanya berwarna BIRUUUUU!. Sebenarnya apa yang dirasuki gadis ini setelah menonton film semalam?

"Film biru semalam sangat keren. Awalnya aku merasa ketakutan dan jijik karena orang yang berada disana adalah orang yang sangat menjijikkan, aku sudah menonton film biru itu berkali-kali, tetapi setiap aku menonton film itu aku pasti ingin selalu mendesah dan berteriak hingga akhirnya aku mematikan film itu sebelum filmnya selesai. Tetapi ternyata selama ini aku sangat bodoh, meskipun film itu membintangi orang yang menjijikkan, ternyata filmnya hebat dan menarik. Aku jadi nge fans dengan film biru itu. aku belajar banyak dari film biru itu. Jika kita sedang menonton film, kita tak boleh menontonnya hanya setengah saja dan lalu mengkritiknya, kita harus melihatnya sampai habis dahulu baru mengkritiknya. Benar 'kan? hehehe" jelas Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau seperti orang gila!"

"Nani?! Kau bilang aku seperti orang gila, aku begini karena film biru yang kita tonton semalam!" sahut Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat begitu bodoh dan polosnya gadis ini, beginikah teman cewek yang ia dapat? Padahal ia hanya sekedar mengerjainya tetapi kenapa ini harus terjadi? Sepertinya usul Shikamaru soal mengerjai Naruto dengan film itu adalah salah. Jika begini jadinya, sejak awal dia tak akan mau melakukan hal ini.

"Naruto, hentikan rasa obsesimu yang berlebihan ini"

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Aku sedang lagi ngefans-ngefansnya sama film biru kau malah menyuruhku berhenti!"

"Jangan sebut film itu dengan kata Film biru!, itu terdengar erotis tahu. Film itu film AVATAR! Bukan film biru!"

"Terserah aku, mau menyebut bagaimana pun suka suka aku, mulut-mulutku ini!"

Brak!

Naruto menutup pintunya dengan sangat kasar meninggalkan Sasuke diluar dengan ekspresi wajah menyesal. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang sambil membatin 'Kurasa ini akan sangat sulit'

"Maaf Baa-san, Jii-san. Sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan Naruto" gumam Sasuke lesu pada dirinya sendiri.

Di sudut tangga, terlihat dua sosok pria dan perempuan sedang mengintip Sasuke dari kejauhan. Mereka menghela nafas sambil menghusap dada mereka masing-masing ketika melihat kalau Sasuke tak dia-apakan oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke selamat" bisik Minato.

"Iya, untung saja Naruto tak mengecat tubuhnya dengan warna biru. Jika itu terjadi, bisa kotor lagi lantai rumah kita" balas bisik Kushina

"Iya" angguk Minato setuju

=_Owari_=

**A/N: Selesai dengan gajenya. Hehehe**

**Fic ini datang tiba-tiba saja tadi, yah tepatnya ketika aku menonton film AVATAR hehehe^^**

**Garing kah? Maaf yah kalau garing? Ini juga aku membuatnya super ngebut, hihihi^^**

**Jaa~**


End file.
